What if everything Changed
by Uchiha Forever more
Summary: <html><head></head>Come with me then, if you love me so much and want to protect me.. Then leave your home and morals behind and walk away with me right now.. Sakura.  Ok.. Sasuke-Kun.  i dont own Naruto rated T for later chapters  SasuSaku 3</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Come with me then, if you love me so much and want to protect me.. Then leave your home and morals behind and walk away with me right now.. Sakura._

_Ok.. Sasuke-Kun.._

Sakura P.O.V

''SAKURA.'' . My name rang threw the empty corridors of the dusty old hideout, echoing of its barren walls.

I shifted from my meditating position, but otherwise ignored my so called Mentor the basted snake that tried to control me. Three Timid knocks rapped against my door as a Servant nervously awaited my answer..

"Ugh Yes what do you need"

"Haruno-chan, Orochimaru-Sama Would like to speak with you.

" Thank you Haruhi how many times do I need to tell you just call me Sakura ok" I replied with a smile.

She blushed and nodded I walked past her, taking me time to get to his "lavish" bedroom, I didn't bother in knocking and strolled up sitting my self beside Sasuke who just nodded signaling my Presence.

"now that your BOTH here I would like to offer you something" I could hint the annoyance in his tone but just scoffed when he glared at me.

" Since you both bear the curse mark and after some testing and Gene implanting You sakura now how limited Sharingan in your eyes I would like you to find and kill Natsume Ren .

Sasuke Shuffled and I could feel anger rolling off him after Orochimaru brought up the Gene implanting again..

"Hey I don't see why we have to do you handy work its not our fucking fault you cant get out of bed!"

Sasuke Snickered but didn't comment

"SAkura Speak with respect towards Orochimaru Sensei" Kabuto said in a hushed tone.

" Only when you get over your Yaoi Obsession towards him" my emerald eyes Snapped with fire when he spoke to me hes lucky I didn't throw him through the damn wall.

" Cheeky Brat Anyway you leave in three days, Sasuke You need to work with Sakura on controlling the curse mark since she hasent had it as long."

He began Coughing, and my eyes widened it wouldn't be to long before he tried to take Sasukes body, I glanced over at him and he remained stoic as ever, his ebony eyes starred forward his mouth in a tight line.

"Now out"

We both stood and left the room, once in the hallway, the tension died and my smile brighten the dim hallway. Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled my along to the Training room.

It was filled with annoying girls who immediately stopped training to fix their hair and cloths when Sasuke walked by he would glance and laugh at there stupidity, dumb bitches.. I glared at them and continued to walk they knew there place well most of them everyone except Karin!

She of coarse ran straight up to us blocking our path just to rant on about her love for him and what she would do for him. In a way I pitied her I had done the same thing and I sounded so pathetic at the time but of coarse things change.

I shoved her out of the way and made my way to our usual training spot it was scarred with large craters and various burn marks, from many fights.

I shifted into my fighting stance pulling on my black gloves, Sasuke Stood Completely motionless his Sharingan Watching my every move. I closed my eyes and activated my in a way Stolen Sharingan, the tomas began to spin rapidly, as I moved.

It was like Dancing our Movements so expert, so lethal and yet elegant as we bent and twisted Dodging and attacking. My Waist length Pink haired whipped around as I spun aiming a chakra filled kick to his head, he bent and kicked up catching me in the stomach sending me 16 ft in the air. He Appeared Above me and I grabbed his forearm, and spun three times crashing his body into the floor. There was a poof and a log appeared, I chuckled and jammed my elbow back hitting his chest he shoved my head down kicking my feet out from under me. I Slammed into the ground with him hovering over me, I sent a chakra filled punch into his ribs, snapping a couple of the recently healed ones that I knew were sore. He sucked in air and winced when the pain hit, and he was pissed. I scrambled out from beneath him Weaving Signs for a Jutsu which he mimicked.

"Katon-Dragon flame Jutsu"!

Our flames meet roaring and pushing each other, his began pushing mine back which I knew would happen he of coarse was an uchiha fire jutsu was his specialty. But what he didn't know was I had A shadow Clone sneaking behind him with a Kunai, my flame died and I jumped out of the way when his tore through the wall behind me. I acted like I was down and out wincing and shaking when he walked over to me, my shadow clone was about to hit when one of his own sent a shuriken into mines back. It poofed away and

He said "really Sakura don't be so naïve that wont work"

"fuck you uchiha"

He rose an eyebrow with an amused expression " O No more Sasuke-Kun did you finally realize I don't care"

"awe ouch that really hurt" but he knew it would tick me off and my curse seal spread rapidly across my skin. Its flower petal like designs engulfing my skin turning it an off grey color, My hair Became Black with Burgundy highlights, my lips a deep red, I had a diamond across my nose and My sharingan spinning, My Feminine Dragon like wings wrapped half way around my body awaiting there chance to soar.

Sasuke To was in his curse Seal Form, Muscles rippling as he leapt of the ground gaining a height advantage.

I Glanced up Spread my wings and flew towards him colors blurred as I gained unimaginable speed, I slammed into him, clawing his chest and arms kicking and punching with everything I had. We broke apart breathing heavily I pushed up getting about 5 ft higher and then closed my wings and rocketed into him holding down his wings spiraling towards the ground. With a loud bang we hit Cratering the ground and sending debree all over the surrounding area. I winced my Left Wing lay bartered and Broken On the ground not moving when I wanted it to, he was up before me and a sicking chirping sound filled my ears.

I gasped and Pulled all my chakra in for my final attack it was a wind/fire style Jutsu that I had been working on I weaved my signs and my hand met his

CHIDORI!

SARENGAN ENGETS!

A wind sphere wrapped around our bodies whipping are clothing and hair, Lighting surched zapping the ground and Fire swirled around our now joined hands .The burning in my hand increased as my chakra depleted, his hand wrapped around mine burning it and destroying muscle, my own attack was like fire hot knives stabbing up his arm and spreading across his chest, completely out of chakra I ended my Jutsu and Fell to my knees. My Eyes Dropped as Exhaustion hit me, I looked at his burned chest and my Scorched hand and smiled I had did better this time. Our curse marks reseided and I was left in my usal form Vibrant pink hair and glowing emerald eyes and sasukes chicken butt black hair and ebony eyes.

"You did better…Sakura" I knew it was hard for him to express himself so I beamed when I heard this.

"Thank you Sasuke…Kun"

"Aha there it is."

He gave a small smile then concern flashed through his eyes when my world faded black and I blacked out.

The Past

_I walked away from my village, my cheeks still damp from the tears that had been flowing I stood tall walking with even strides behind Sasuke the Sound five had mixed reactions about my appearance but didn't voice an opinion. When we arrived I was immediately sickened by what I saw prisoners, being tortured and experimented on by the evil cronies that worked for Orochimaru. He looked me up and down and decided that I would train under Kabuto for awhile then train with him and Sasuke. After three years I became Emotionless I did evil deeds and killed many, I never shed another tear and didnt cared about who died at my own hands. I finally learned the way of a shinobi Never show any emotion not matter what circumstance, I worked hard to prove my self to Sasuke he was the only reason I was here the only person I still loved and in time he loved me back. About a year and a half after we arrived Orochimaru Decided just one Sharingan Wielder wouldn't be enough so he had Kabotu Drug Sasuke and still part of his kekki Genkei Implanting it in my Eyes, for three weeks my body rejected the new genes and I was close to death but I fought through and awoke with a third level Sharingan it wasn't as strong as Sasukes but it could still do Damage. I became Excellent at medical Ninjustsu and could kill with one deadly hit, and Sasukes Excelled at anything given to him and eventually Orochimaru couldn't teach him any new material. The Animal I summoned was now a Large black and pink snake _Tsuki _that in attitude rivaled Manda and Sasukes Snake Katon but in strength wasn't as good. I had a cherry blossom and snake tattoo along my side with my name written in it plus a summoning tattoo on my wrist that matched Sasukes. Sasuke finally warmed up to me and now were like best friend that kiss, he doesn't like to be labeled as a couple and if Orochimaru found out all hell would break loose._

I turned over on my side flinching from the soreness that slowly creeped in. I finally opened my eyes and my vision was blurry but steadily clearing, I glanced around the room and noticed my bag had been packed and my weapons placed beside the door. I starred at my Kantana its sheath was black with hand painted cherry blossoms on it and the metal cleaned free of all blood and dirt from past encounters. I slowly lifted my upper body up, feeling the bandages around my arm and chest tighten a bit, I sighed and unraveled them healing all major wounds I got dressed and grabbed my pack slightly limping I walked towards the exit.

Sasuke stood against the wall head down eyes closed most likely taking a cat nap tilll I arrived, his eyes snapped open when he sensed my chakra straightning he walked over to me.

"Ahh your awake bout time"

"shush it, how long have I been out?"

"about 13 hours you woke up just in time for our mission."

"o happy happy joy joy." I replied Sarcastically. He chuckled then grabbed my chin and gently kissed my slightly bruised lips, I wove my fingers in his silky locks making any escape impossible. He pulled my hips against his making the kiss more forceful we broke apart for air then he backed away slightly blushing.

"anyway Sakura im glad your ok'

" thanks haha"

He smiled and started walking out the door and I reluctantly followed, I finally accepted he wasn't a little boy anymore he was now 16, 150lbs and about 6'1 his hair was about shoulder length with bangs past his jaw he still had his flawless face but his body was covered in scars. I felt small compared to him I would be 17 soon but still only 5'5 and 115 lbs with waist length pink hair that was at the moment brought up in a tight bun. We had both grown up he now resembled a well disciplined man and I finally had more feminine features a round waist long legs and size 36 C that I was damn proud of. and I was curious to see Narutos growth would he remain the small bubbly kid or would he be tall and mature with incredible Justu's and knowledge I of coarse never mentioned it to Sasuke it would only upset him.

We came upon the Small village of the stone were Natsume was rumored to be hiding, I guess he had Scrolls that were stolen from Orochimaru hell who knows! We Transformed into civilians, Sasuke Now had Brown hair and Amber colored eyes and I had Black hair and golden eyes. We stalked up on supplies and wondered around listening to random conversation trying to catch a hint of his warabouts. What we found would change everything..


	2. Chapter 2

_(Random Conversation)_

_Girls Squeal-_

_Girl 1-"Natsume kissed my hand"_

_Girl 2-"Well he bought me flowers"_

_Girl 3-"He took me on a date"_

_We kept walking past their Gossip group, and I had one thought (WHAT A PLAYER). Then Sasuke does something truly unexpected he strolls up in all his hotness, kisses the first girl locks eyes with her and ask_

"_Would you like to go on a date with me?" (insert pissed-off Sakura)_

_I mentally fumed and imagined smoke coming from my ears and she jumped for joy and asked the usual what time and were questions. Sasuke smirked triumph with his skills in getting information but didn't take notice of his female companion stalking off down the road slightly cracking the ground. Till the girl was like "your friend seems angry"_

_Well damn right im angry he just kissed you the same way he kisses me do I mean nothing to him?_

_My feet hung lazily off the edge of the cliff I marveled in the surrounding beauty and loved the calming wind, I sighed for the millionth time and threw another chakra filled rock at the surrounding trees. The sun was slowly setting, and I was about to stand when I felt an unfamiliar chakra Behind me, I acted as if nothing was wrong and continued to stare ahead but ready for attack. Still in my civilian cloths I could see how a thief would underestimate me ooo big mistake. Right before he grabbed me I appeared behind him My Kantana pressed against his throat chakra laced fingers against his back were his heart thumped wildly. He swiveled and jammed an elbow in my stomach I lost composure for a second but it was enough time he Threw multiple shuriken at me , I dodged and counter-attacked are punches matched in speed but I was much stronger and had an easy up-hand. He suddenly disappeared in a flurry of leaves and laughed at me like I was some unskilled Genin, I listened and then My Sharingan sprang out of its hiding place canceling the simple Genjustu. I had him on he ground when someone grabbed me from behind tightening their hands around my throat, struggled gasping for breath when more men appeared I could sense about 8 total all full grown males. My vision became splotchy and my strength weaker, I slowly moved me hand to his arm and said ENGETS fire burned against his skin long enough for my escape. My throat burned, but I played it off jumping into battle killing 2 almost immediately there blood stained my cloths and face. I became a pink blur using my newly taught speed against them, soon it was just one more the guy from the beginning and I finally said _

"_So we meet Natsume Ren?"_

" _Aa another adoring fan-girl how may I help you"_

_He was good looking with blond hair and green eyes but he didn't interest me in anyway._

"_ive been ordered to kill you so any last words Scumbag"_

"_You're a pretty girl don't ruin your life be fighting"_

_I chuckled and raced forwarded leaped in the air and shooting down my impact caused a junk off rock to fall off the cliff. He fought back We met with Ninjutsu and Taijutss both running quickly out of chakra. I knew this wasn't one of my play fights with sasuke this was real, it was life or death, then everything stopped my body kicked in my Curse mark like it sensed the urgency. I laughed wickedly my wings keep me a good 5 ft off the ground, and swooshed towards him With a Small Fire attack in my right hand my fangs stayed barred as I neared his frozen face until I heard the metal slicing threw skin._

_My bloodied body smacked the ground as a sword stuck through my stomach, my curse mark zapped back into its place and I was left pale ,blood and filled with Rage._

_He stood perfectly still not a scratch on him and more loonies filed out of the bushes_

" _As you can see baby doll I regenerate and can heal my wounds almost instantly, now your in my way so ill have to dispose of you1"_

_-" hehe go ahead my life ended along time ago youd just be doing me a favor" I hoped we couldn't see the fear in my eyes as he pulled my Kantana out of my back and aimed it at my throat. I gulped and winced when the pain in my stomach increased ten fold, my breathing came out in small pants, I starred up at that sky and awaited my death but all I heard was MY name being screamed and The sharp Crackle of a thousand birds Screeching it way through the clearing. _

_I looked around and saw Natsume Dead on the ground my sword now embed in my leg burned intensely, Sasukes Blurry form seem to slowly dragged towards me but I knew he was running._

"_SAKURA,,SAKURA Sa-sakura answer me"_

_He panted shaking my small body my throat burned and I was to exsaughsted to move so I simply looked at him hoping that he would see the light in my eyes. Lightning shook the sky and rain bleed from the heavens as my blood soaked the earth, Sasuke desperately poured his chakra into my wounds closing them and hopefully saving me. I was losing consciousness and I croaked out the words I knew hed want to hear and I didn't know if id make it so I slowly said them_

"_Sa..S,,Sa suke Ill Always L-Love you"_

_Then I faded.._


	3. Review Please

Please review or message me so I can alter and make the story better plus some constructive critism would be helpful that's all I ask for thank you very much J ill hopefully have more chapters but if the story isn't any good then ill start over

Uchiha Forever More


	4. chapter 4

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Im so stupid, I watched her fall, I watched her being threatened and I moved to slow she could have died thanks to my delay, I watched her attackers body fall to the ground and I Marveled at how she still had the strength to look at me with such confidence and say those three words I could listen to forever

"Sasuke I love you"

I as filled with joy but my mind was clouded with rage, those who dare injure my cherry blossom deserved the ultimate punishment Death for some reason I had grown fond of that word like it was an innocent animal that could be peaceful or disastrous. Death was my weapon that I could wield on whom ever got in my way, My Sharingan flashed on almost anticipating a bloody battle why did it always thirst for more I guess ill never be satisfied. As I mentally droned on about what was good an evil, lighting continued to proudly cast a personal light show, and thunder gave an eerie background noise. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I listened to the storm revenged the country side, and the fire pierce the skin of the wood cracking and blisterening it.

Sakura panted in her sleep, her fever still ragged out of control and her body was slowly rebuilding chakra she was bandaged from head to toe, her pink hair still matted with blood and dirt stuck to her clammy face. I wanted so bad to help her but what could I do so I just waited and watched. Watched the love of my life fight for her own, and waited for an unsure Tomorrow.

I Sat at the highest point of a pine gazing at the sun that finally started to wake and bath the sky in a sea of colors, I groaned as my sleepless night and chakra overdoes hit me with full force, my eyes drooped when I leapt from limb to limb gracefully landing on the ground in a low crouch. I smiled as bright as the sun itself when I saw her stir and look at me her emerald eyes glowing like the stars. And at this moment nothing else mattered and I the Great avenger The surviving Uchiha the one who never shows emotion Let Silent tears streak down my face. I cried over the once Annoying girl who never stopped showing her love for me. I cried for the girl that I was crazy in love with. I embraced her and it brought me full circle ,she Still fought for everything she believed in and she would always fight for her life.

"Sakura are you ok?"

"Umm excuse me But Who are you?"

And my finally stable world crumbled..


End file.
